Companion Animals
Cats * Charzi -- (M) Lives in the Lysta Clanhouse, where weatherman Brunner is grounded. Orange.Misfits In Misfits * Coyster -- (M) Theo's cat on Delgado. Pink nose, orange ears, orange chest, amber eyes, white paws. (Fledgling) * Dablin -- (M) The resident cat at Priscilla's town house, a gift from Val Con. Striped orange.Carpe Diem, ch 4 * Eztina -- (F) A rangy orange cat with white feet and belly, and green eyes. Particularly attached to Syl Vor. At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak, then went with Syl Vor to his mother's house on Blair Road (Necessity's Child) * Flinx -- (?) at Tarnia's Clanhouse (Balance of Trade) * Fondi -- (M) Grey and white kitten at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak.Dragon in Exile, ch 11 * Grakow -- (M) Rescued by Yxtrang Pathfinders Chernak and Stost from the wreck of Orbital Aid 370. Grey-and-brown striped, with a coffee-colored belly. On BechimoNeogenesis, ch 20 part IV * Grayz -- (?) one of the "elder cats" at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak''Accepting the Lance'', ch 56 "Jelaza Kazone - The Tree Court" * Kiefer -- (?) Jelaza Kazone, Surebleak''Dragon Ship'', ch 7 (perhaps the same cat as Kifer in Carpe Diem?) * Kifer -- (M) One of the Trealla Fantrol cats, "a sorry mop of varicolored stripes" with "outrageously, wonderfully soft fur".Carpe Diem, ch 24 Resident in Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak.Neogenesis, ch 1.I * Lady Dignity -- (F) Daav yos'Phelium's answer to his sister's complaint that he has none. Long cream-colored fur, with round blue eyes in a mask of darker brown. (Local Custom, Mouse and Dragon) * Lady Pounce -- (F) One of the Trealla Fantrol cats. Slightly crossed blue eyes, snowy chest.Carpe Diem, ch 14 * Lucky -- (?) Cantra's cat, acquired in Osabei Tower. Accompanied the refugees from Old Solcintra to Liad. (Crystal Dragon) * Mandrin -- (F) Jen Sar Kiladi's cat on Delgado. Black-and-white. (Fledgling) * Merlin -- (M) One of Val Con's cats while he was fostered at Trealla Fantrol. Named by Val Con after King Arthur's wizard, from a story told him by Anne's brother Richard.Conflict of Honors, ch 21"Intelligent Design" Still alive, though grizzled, in 1392, when Operation Plan B went active. Tabby, yellow of eye.Carpe Diem, ch 9''I Dare'', ch 55 Sometimes addressed as "Lord Merlin".Carpe Diem, ch 23''Plan B'', ch 19''I Dare'', ch 28''I Dare'', ch 33 Accompanies Anthora when she moves to Jelaza Kazone.Plan B, ch 19 In later years, entirely grey with four white feet.I Dare, ch 55''Ghost Ship'', ch 2 Very active against The Department of the Interior in “I Dare”. Moves with the house to Surebleak.Dragon Ship, ch 27''Neogenesis'', ch 1 part II * Mistress Miranda -- (F) At Pat Rin's house in Nasingtale Alley, on Liad; moved to Surebleak with the rest of the household.Moon on the Hills Was, by that time, old.Roving Gambler See Moon on the Hills and Roving Gambler. * Niki -- (F) white, frivolously befurred, long-haired cat with pink ears & toes, and brilliantly emerald eyes, resident in Master Merchant Luken bel'Tarda's warehouse on Liad, prior to the Clan's move to Surebleak (Heirloom) * Nugget -- (?) One of Yulie Shaper's many cats; "frail" and "very skinny" — but comforting''Moon on the Hills'' * Paizel -- (?) At Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak.Neogenesis, ch 23 "Surebleak" Orange and white fur.Accepting the Lance, ch 7 "Jelaza Kazone" A particular friend of Grakow, and went with him when he rejoined the crew of Bechimo.Accepting the Lance, ch 41 "Jelaza Kazone" * Patch -- (?) Binjali Repair Shop's resident cat and "co-owner" (Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon) * Phileas -- (?) One of Jen Sar and Kamele's cats. (New since Theo's departure to Anlingdin?)Ghost Ship ch 31 * Pil Tor -- (?) One of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he vanished into the Department of the Interior. * Posit -- (F) one of the elder cats at Jelaza Kazone''Dragon in Exile'', ch 20 * Relchin -- (?) An enormous orange-and-white cat who "enjoys the outdoors"; also resides with Daav yos'Phelium. (Local Custom, Mouse and Dragon) * Scout -- (M) A grey cat with green eyes. Came to live at Chonselta Healer Hall after being found living wild in the business district. At first shy of people and given to hiding under furniture, he was first called "Mouse", but grew bold and earned a new name. (Mouse and Dragon) * Silk -- (?) A brown cat, with black stripes and golden eyes; was already part of the household Boss Conrad inherited from Boss Moran on Surebleak''I Dare'', ch 20''I Dare'', ch 23''Moon on the Hills'Roving Gambler'' * '''Tonam -- (?) one of the "elder cats" at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak''Accepting the Lance'', ch 56 "Jelaza Kazone - The Tree Court" * Yodel -- (F) One of the Trealla Fantrol cats, too young to have met Val Con before he vanished into the Department of the Interior. * Zolanj -- (?) Jen Sar Kiladi's cat before Mandrin. Would sometimes agree to sit on Theo's lap, but never on Kamele's. (Fledgling) * (F) a black kitten, name not given, who cosies up to Theo in Shan's office on Surebleak and inspired Theo’s business name “Laughing Cat Ltd”''Ghost Ship'' ch 30 * a black and white cat, name not given, who participated in Rys's healing at Jelaza Kazone''Accepting the Lance'', ch 82 "Jelaza Kazone" * a calico kitten, name not given, in Don Eyr's household''Degrees of Separation'', ch 4 in Degrees of Separation * a gray cat, name not given; one of Yulie Shaper's many cats; good at reminding Yulie when it was mealtime''Moon on the Hills'' (In Moon on the Hills) * an orange cat, name not given, who lived at Trealla Fantrol when Val Con fostered there. (Too late to be Relchin, too early to be Eztina.) (A Day at the Races) * an orange cat with amber eyes, name not given, who participated in Rys's healing at Jelaza Kazone''Accepting the Lance'', ch 82 "Jelaza Kazone"Accepting the Lance, ch 84 "Jelaza Kazone" * an orange cat with green eyes, name not given, who welcomes Miri to Jelaza Kazone. Could be Eztina?I Dare, ch 55 * an orange-and-white cat, name not given, resident at Jelaza Kazone on Surebleak (after Eztina moved to town with Syl Vor)Neogenesis, ch 1 part III * a striped cat with a torn ear, name not given, who participated in Rys's healing at Jelaza Kazone''Accepting the Lance'', ch 82 "Jelaza Kazone" * a tan-and-brown kitten, name not given, who attempts to assist Delm Korval with the paperwork''Neogenesis'', ch 1.I * a cat, name not given, associated with the kitchen of Serat's clanhouse''Degrees of Separation'', ch 1 Footnote: In "Heirloom" it is noted that Lady Kareen "did not keep cats, or any other domestic creature, aside the occasional servant." Dogs *'Malda' (also called Rascal) -- (M) Kezzi's dog. Lives with The Bedel. Small, black-and-tan.Necessity's Child, ch 7 "Dogs" * Borrill -- (M) Zhena Trelu's whatever-fills-the-dog-niche-on-Vandar. Beady yellow eyes, head ridges, pointy ears, ridiculous puff of a tail. NOT pretty. Likes having his ears pulled. (Carpe Diem, "Prodigal Son") Norbears For information about the species generally, see Norbears. * Delm Briat -- (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) * Hevelin -- (M) * Holdhand -- (F) First norbear to volunteer for ship travel. (Out of True) * Master Frodo -- (M) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) * Lady Selph -- (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) * Oki -- (M) Norbear that led the rescue of Klay Patel Smith on Thakaran. (Out of True) * Podesta -- (F) Thick brown-and-orange fur, somewhat shy. Hevelin's great-granddaughter, with him at the Pilots Guild office on Codrescu station.Saltation, ch 26''Dragon Ship'', ch 24 See Landed Alien * Sinaya ' -- (F) at Pilot's Guild Sector Master's Desk on Velaskiz Rotundo - "a nicely plump norbear, white, except for a large black spot on her back and two very small black spots on her head, directly before each ear" - showed a startled Theo an image of Joyita''Dragon Ship, ch 30 * '''Threesome -- (?) White, with a brown spot on the back. First norbear to greet Theo in the pet library on Vashtara. So named for always coming to greet a visitor in tandem with another norbear, never alone.Fledgling, ch 21 * Tiny -- (?) on Dutiful Passage (Conflict of Honors) References Category:Characters